You don't know what you have until it's gone
by Bellbird
Summary: Ok. So this is my first Wee Chester fic. Sam finds out his friends true eelings for him. When they are paired up for a camp activity things go dreadfully wrong. This story is dedicated to MONIKALOU. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. How Embarrassing

**Wee-Chester Story**

**You don't know what you have until it's gone.**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Supernatural or the boys, unfortunately.

**Author's Notes:** This story is dedicated to MonikaLou.

**Chapter 1- How Embarrassing**

Art again. Sam was sitting next to Mel and he was just doodling. Mel loved watching him; just watching, but she loved talking to him more.

Since starting Year 9, they had become closer and closer; Mel had met him through a friend and she had adored him from day one.

"Mel? Can I borrow your ruler?" Sam asked. Mel shook away her daydream, and passed him the ruler.

"Sure."

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Mel blushed slightly.

No one knew about her feelings; not even her best friend also sitting next to her; Monique. (She was the friend who had introduced her to Sam). Mel knew that it was about time she told her.

She wrote a note to Monique.

"_I think that I have a crush on Sam…"_

"_Oh my goodness. Really?"_ Monique wrote back.

"_Yes."_ Mel wrote back in reply.

"Hey. What's that?" Sam asked, snatching the note.

"Noooo! Don't read it! Don't read it!" Mel and Monique answered at the same time.

Too late. Sam's eyes widened.

"Who wrote the first thing?" Sam asked. Mel put her face in her hands to hide from Sam and Monique her embarrassment.

"Was it you Monique?" Sam asked. Monique shook her head, disgusted.

"No! I like your brother, Dean." Monique explained.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You heard…" She pointed to Mel who was half laughing and half crying.

"It's okay. It's okay." Said Sam, laughing awkwardly.

"No. No it's not. You're not supposed to know! How embarrassing…" Mel said, nearly crying.

"No really. I don't mind. I'm flattered, really. Just… don't be offended if I don't like you… in that way." Sam patted Mel on the back, comfortingly.

It was 5 minutes, until Mel lifted her head out of her hands. Thankfully, the bell rang and she didn't have to talk to him anymore.


	2. The Senior Camp

**Chapter 2- The Senior Camp**

Mel thought that things would be extremely awkward after that, but as the weeks progressed, they had practically forgotten about it. Sure, there were a couple of moments when Sam teased her about it, but he was just poking fun at her.

So, needless to say, that Mel was really happy when everything was okay between them before the Senior Camp.

The Camp was to a sinister place with thick, dark woods and many freak accidents.

"So, for our first activity, you'll be put into pairs. Then, you'll be given a map and you'll start your Scavenger Hunt." Mr Green, the teacher in charge of the camp, explained enthusiastically. He was met with a lot of moaning, groaning and complaining.

He read out the long list of pairs and finally got to Mel and Monique.

"Mel Chari… you'll be paired up with Sam Winchester."

"Really?! I mean… okay." Mel walked over to Sam.

"Oh no. Not you." Sam laughed teasingly.

"Oh, shut-up." Mel replied laughing.

"Monique Louise… you'll be paired up with… Dean Winchester." Monique screamed excitedly. She ran over to Dean and linked arms as he gave her a dazzling smile.

Mr Green handed out the maps and compasses.

"Now. Be careful, and follow the maps. It's easy to get lost, even with the compass, and we won't be sending out search parties." Mr Green joked. This was met with a lot of worried looks and nervous laughing.

Sam handed Mel the map.

"Go!" Mr Green shouted. Everybody ran off, including Mel, Sam, Dean and Monique.

**1 hour later…**

Sam turned and looked behind himself, nervously. He swore that he heard snapping twigs and saw a dark figure moving through the trees.

"Did you hear that? I think that we're being followed." Sam said shivering.

"Ha! Yeah right." Mel struggled with the map.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sam asked.

"No…" Mel lied.

"Women. No sense of direction." Sam said, under his breath.

"What?! _You_ handed me the map!" Mel retorted.

"Give it to _me_. I'll find the way back…" Sam snatched the map off Mel.

"North." Sam said looking at the map. He started walking to the left. Mel just stood there with the compass.

"Um… this way is North." Mel pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Right… I knew that." Sam turned and walked in the other direction. Mel sighed and followed.

They walked for another half an hour. Sam kept stopping every now and then, checking if they were being followed.

"What _are_ you doing?" Mel asked, frustrated.

"Shhh!" Mel sighed and crossed her arms.

"C'mon. It's 7:30! We're lost, aren't we?"

"No…" Sam said.

"Men. No sense of direction…" Mel sighed.

"What?! You…" They both started laughing, but stopped when they saw a figure in the trees and heard the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves.

"I heard it that time." Mel admitted, scared.

"C'mon." Sam took Mel's hand (much to her delight), and they started to run.


	3. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 3- A Familiar Face**

They ran until they were sure that they were safe. They stopped, panting.

"I think… that we… lost it." Sam puffed.

"It?"

"Him." Sam corrected, trying not to freak Mel completely out.

They caught their breath. They stood looking at each other.

They started to move their faces closer together and were about to kiss when someone appeared.

"Well, well. Sam Winchester. All grown up." It was a man with yellow eyes.

"Sam?" Mel whimpered.

"Get behind me." Sam instructed, bravely. Mel obeyed.

"Aw. Cute. Saving your girlfriend." The yellow eyed demon said patronizingly. He walked towards Sam.

"Run…" Sam whispered to Mel.

"What?"

"Run!" Sam shouted. Mel ran into the thick woods. She found a gravel path, and ran.

The demon walked towards Sam. Sam kicked him in the groin and ran off after Mel.

"Keep running!" Sam yelled to Mel, who was about 20 metres in front of him.

Sam stopped and waited for the demon.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" There was a gunshot, and Mel's bloodcurdling scream.

"Mel…" Sam ran off and found Mel.

She was lying on the ground. The demon smirked at Sam, just before disappearing.

Sam ran over to Mel, lifting her head onto his lap.

Mel was pale and gasping. She had a gunshot wound to her stomach and there was already a large pool of blood around her.

"It's okay… you're going to be alright…" Sam sobbed as he put his hand to her wound.

"It's okay… I'm so-sorry." Mel gasped.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Getting us… lost and- and… not believing you." Sam laughed and then instantly regretted it.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Sam explained

"Don't hate… me" Mel stared at Sam with glassy eyes.

"No…no, I don't."

"I…l-love…you…" Mel whispered with her last breath. Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Mel? No…no!!! I love… you!" Sam shouted, as Mr Green and the search party found them.

"Sam?! Are you alright?" Mr Green ran over.

"She's… she's dead!" Sam cried. All of the other people gasped; Monique screamed.

"What happened?" Mr Green asked.

"She was… she was… shot." Sam replied. Mr Green pulled Sam away as Monique ran over and hugged Mel's body.

"No! No! What did you do?!!!" Monique cried hysterically. Dean ran over and pulled her back and she collapsed, sobbing in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay." Dean said, comforting her.

Sam and Monique sat in the teacher's tent. Monique was still crying. Sam walked over and went to put his arm around her.

"Moniq…"

"Get away from me... Murderer…" Monique sobbed.

Sam walked back over to the other bed in the tent.

Dean walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"Her blood is all over me? What do you think? I loved her and I didn't say it until it was too late!"

"It wasn't your fault." Dean said.

"Yes it was! That bastard was after _me_! I should be the one who's dead! Not her!" Sam shouted angrily, tears running down his face.

Monique cried louder. Dean turned and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

She quietened down.

"Why didn't you tell her that you liked her when she was alive?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because I didn't know! I didn't know what I had until she was gone…".

The End


End file.
